


Lullaby

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Edit/rewrite of The Guardian which ended up being more like a follow up. Kinda picture placing a bundle of clothes into a crying girls arms, a soft smile, as you turn out the light before she goes to sleep...kinda a bittersweet moment. The protected becomes the protector....or perhaps they've just switched places for awhile..Song I was listening to while writing: Nightcore - If I Die Young [HD] by Le Forkkie on Youtube.





	Lullaby

_Elusive figure,_

_Whispers in the night,_

_Soft aimless twirls, and a deadly disguise_

_Clouds of smoke to blind your eyes_

_Take care, as she sings you a lullaby_

_And guard your heart with firelight_

_Fight back the shadows and reveal her lies_

_Watch the shadows dance, underneath her alibis_

_Threat? Protector? Mystical figure unknown_

_Yet you can't bear to see her cry_

_Piece back together her alibi_

_Hand back the mask_

_And watch the tears as they fall from her eyes_

_Her look of wonder, you barely recognise_

_As you wish her a soft goodbye_  
  


_Pretend you're saying goodnight,_

_As you're switching off the light._

_May you have sweet dreams tonight._


End file.
